


Drownings

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [21]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Drownings

I should be afraid of water, for both my parents drowned. This was a very cruel thing for a twelve year old to bear. Yet, only once have I ever felt truly afraid of water.

I was in a rowboat on the Anduin desperately trying to reach the eastern shore, when I heard a well loved voice calling. I should have turned back, knowing he would not be left behind.

For when I saw the cold waters close over that curly head, my heart died with fear. Fear that the water would, once again, take that which I loved most.


End file.
